Someone New
by restricted2341
Summary: Read to find out what happens to the daughter Shepard never knew she had


My name is Deana. I was born in 2156 and its rumored that Commander Shepard is my mother. Though no one from this place will give me a confirmation, I had done a little research. Through the extranet, and talking with Aunt Miranda, I've also discovered that she doesn't know I exist; nor does my father. I also had a hunch about who my father was but that wasn't as clear. And being stuck on this station is nothing short of boring.

Started at the beginning of the Reaper Wars, Artemis Station was basically a floating orphange. The ship slowly travelled from planet to planet looking for children who have lost their homes and families to the Reapers. Hundreds of children of various species resided here and like the Quarians, when they turned 18 they could leave if they chose to. Sort of like a pilgramige but if you left the station there was little chance of returning. Some have spent their entire lives on this ship and didnt want to leave; so they stayed on the ship and helped with the smaller children and the chores. Others would go and come back but news of the outside world was usually grim and bleak. The adults would try to keep it usually under wraps as to not scare the younger ones, but they couldn't keep everything from us. And on a ship like this, with not much else to do, gossip spread pretty quick.

Like some of the kids here, I've been here since I was born. Aunt Miranda has never explained to me what had happened to my mother. When I was younger, she would come and visit me more often than she does now and all I would do was bug her with questions. Its been weeks since the last time we spoke and I was afraid I had driven her off.

I shifted in my seat trying to find a more comfortable position on the long couch that was pushed up against a wall of glass. I turned to look at the stars that were flying by and began to think about what I could do next to figure out why I was stuck here. Being only 16, I wasnt old enough to leave and look for information with my own resources. Oriana sometimes would secretly send me hints about where the Commander was stationed and stuff like that but it was a rarity. She had her own life to live and was often to busy to send a lot.

I turned away from the window and stood up. I walked out into the commons area and looked around. Noisy with all the chatter of other kids, I walked down the pathway that divided the large area. I walked into the elevator and nodded to the operator. The elevators were all operated by guards as the younger kids didnt know how to operate the lifts. I rode in silence and kept thinking of theorys about what my mother and father were doing at this moment. I know, I know; I was torturing myself but I couldnt help it. Aunt Miranda would sometimes let things slide and she would comment about how I was just like my mother. She apparenly knew my father as well and I catch glimpes on her PDA about something medical. Apparently I got my biotics from him or something of that nature. Aunt Miranda was strict on keeping that information confidential.

That was the only time I really got to see her. When she comes for the appointments, she always hugs me and tells me its good to see me but she turns right serious and begins checking up on me. Making sure my implants were healthy and that I as a whole was healthy. Sometimes I felt like she was just using me, but there were some occasions when she treated me more than just a patcient. She would comfort me when I was upset and hold me close when I needed it. Miranda was the closest thing to family I had and I held onto that. When I was younger she would come by read to me and rock me to sleep. I guess you could say that she was my mom more than anyone. Since she was the only one who knew about me and couldnt have children herself, I guess she saw me as a daughter. A voice broke my train of thought.

"Deana, come to my office immediately please. I would like to speak to you in private." Oh great, what did he want. It was never a good sign when the captian of the ship you were living on decided it was time for a "private" chat.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there." I looked at the operator and he just nodded pushing a few holographic buttons.

The elevator continued to hum as it made its way to the top of the station where the captian's cabin was located. I dwelled on the fact that I was being summoned. Though sometimes they got a new kid who had been explained what this place was and was ready for a tour. That didnt happen often as most of the kids they pick up were younger and didnt understand what was going on.

The humming of the elevator came to a stop and the glass door slid open. I brushed off the fuzz off the front of my uniform and walked out. Standing outside the door, I took a deep breath and walked through it.


End file.
